


make believe

by kanjogirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Stolen Moments, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's pretty damn good at pretending.  Ororo good at about being real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make believe

At first Logan pretended nothing was happening. Or, rather, he pretended they weren’t happening. Things continued during the days that followed. The X-Man was prone to be a drifter and that’s what he found himself doing. It kept his mind straight—well, as straight as it could get at this point.

 

Besides, Logan decided he was good at pretending.

 

She had returned— _without_ a ring on her finger. Logan felt his jaw clench a little and he had to blink away when her eyes found his. Everyone seemed to filter back as she rooted herself back into the X-Men. Bobby somehow found his way back to the mansion, picking out his old room. Kitty was ecstatic and Peter just the same. Even Bishop came by for a quick greeting before heading off for another mission. Logan felt some nostalgia as friends surrounded her.

 

The next morning, she had kissed him. It was in the kitchen and no one was up and ready yet. She was pouring orange juice when he strode in. Her mouth stretched into her trademark smile. Logan had felt his breath catch in his throat as she took one step, leaned forward and kissed his lips.

 

Ororo, he had always believed, was of the wild sort—she always knew what she was doing. But Logan couldn’t understand, then, why she had turned away with a smile and continued to prepare a small breakfast for herself, as if the gesture was familiar between them. In the back of Logan’s mind, something told him it probably was; he just didn’t know it yet.

 

The second time she kissed him, it was after a small mission and they were in the garden, hidden by large trees and tall bushes. She had finished planting when Logan approached her, hands in his pockets and head bowed. Ororo turned and smiled, telling him how much she’s missed this activity. He told her that the garden will finally look good now that she’s here. For a few moments, they stood in silence, shades of green all around.

 

And she met his lips, quick and too chaste and Logan impulsively gripped her wrist and held it almost loosely. Their gazes met and Logan frowned, somewhat wary and maybe a bit bemused.

 

“What’s this about, darlin?”

 

Ororo doesn’t play games, so she didn’t answer back because it seemed like he was supposed to know the answer already.

 

It went on like this, though he didn’t protest anymore. She caught him in the dark, abandoned hallways of the mansion, with slack holds on his flannel shirt but fierce kisses. He’d find her alone outside or in her room, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, another excuse just to hold her.

 

Logan thought she meant it as a secret and that was why he was still pretending. For her sake, he thought. She didn’t mention the turn of their relationship to anyone—including him, actually. So he didn’t talk about it at all.

 

That was when he took off for a ride on his motorcycle meaning to be back before dark but it dragged into a week. When he returned, she was outside to meet him atop the steps, arms folded and a scowl and he thought how attractive such a dangerous expression could hold.

 

“You’re gonna tell me I can’t do that anymore, ’Ro?” he asked, not teasingly but not bitterly either. Somewhere in between maybe.

 

Ororo merely sniffed and shook her head. “It’s who you are, Logan. I will never try to change you.”

 

Too late he wanted to tell her as he walked up the steps to meet her lips. But she turned her head and retreated back inside, sighing quietly. Logan blinked slowly and carried his helmet into the mansion with the intent to sleep in his room—he wasn’t up to talking it out. He had a feeling she didn’t want to either.

 

In the morning, everyone sat around the table with breakfast and questioned him for only a few moments. His random trips were part of the norm and all they wanted to know was what he did. Nothing, actually. Helped out a few locals in some small towns but that was about it.

 

When Ororo took her seat next to him blithely, Logan eyed her with some caution. He often wondered how no one caught his looks he sent her way or how her hands would graze his and linger there longer than necessary. Was everyone that oblivious? Maybe he was over thinking.

 

Ororo glanced his way and he held the gaze. Her lips finally twisted into a smile. “You should have told me. I was disappointed, you know.”

 

He felt the questionable stares of everyone else in the room. Though an audience never bothered him so much in the past. Smirking, “Sorry, darlin. I’ll remember that.”

 

“Perhaps I should just accompany you next time.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Then I will tell you when I feel like a small escape,” Ororo turned to her plate of food, picking up the fork lightly.

 

“That ain’t right, ’Ro,” he responded with a grin, “Escapin’ is my job. It’s not who you are. See it as an adventure.”

 

Ororo smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. Despite the series of gasps around the room, she laughed against his lips and he found himself doing the same.

 

Pretending was something he was good at but at least he had Ororo to teach him about something real.

 

\--x--

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my lj. I forgot I made this one, lol. I GOT FLUFFY.


End file.
